Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to information handling system displays and, more particularly, peripheral bus error containment and recovery.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems include peripheral buses in the system architecture. A peripheral bus enables connectivity to external devices, such as plug-in cards, thereby providing a hardware expansion mechanism for the information handling system. Accordingly, peripheral buses may be supported by corresponding software architecture, including support by an operating system executing on the information handling system. One common example of a peripheral bus is a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) bus, which has been used in information handling systems for many hardware and software generations. A current version of the PCI bus is the PCI Express (PCI-E) bus.
When an error occurs at a PCI device, certain error messages may be sent to the operating system for handling. In some instances, error messages from PCI devices result in a non-maskable interrupt (NMI) that stops operation of the information handling system, which is undesirable.